Sexy Slytherin English version
by Sambre
Summary: What’s going on when suddenly the Potions masters become Hogwarts’ sex bomb ? Students and Professors can resist him ?
1. Life is a long, nightmarish river

Disclaimer : The work « Harry Potter », along with all of the characters and terms (magical or other) of this universe are the exclusive property of JK Rowling. I don't earn any money. I'm only having fun!

**A/N:** Big thanks to Tentainokonton for the english translation! hug hug 3

**Chapter 1 : Life is a long, nightmarish river**

Despite his closed eyes, Severus could feel that the light was too strong. Eyelids closed resolutely, the last thing he wished to do was open them. The pain behind his eyes and his pounding temples didn't allow him any respite, and he asked himself if he had been hit or if this could be the consequences of a secret torture Voldemort had, or just another explosion in the Potions room. After all, this wasn't the first time! After the catastrophe that was Neville Longbottom, nothing could surprise him anymore.

But strangely, he didn't remember anything at all

Besides reflecting on that and despising the insufferable hammering in his head he didn't know much about where he was. If he was in his bed, or if he wasn't…and if he wasn't, he didn't know where he was laying, if anywhere.

After a few long moments of intense concentration, some pictures formed in his mind.

The last thing he remembered was being seated behind his desk, in his class, correcting parchments lacking any sort of intelligence even though his second year students were preparing the simplest potion. Even a house elf would have been able to do it!

But then? Nothing more.

Despite the fact that his body cried for him not to stir, he opened his eyes. The sharp light violently pierced his dilating black pupils while a strong rush of blood ran its way through his veins to his brain. His metabolism had difficulty in regulating the small physical issues at hand and he found himself in groaning in pain.

He instantaneously fell backward, feeling something fleshy soften his fall as he attempted to control his jerked breathing. This couldn't get any worse!

He raised his arms—why did they feel like they weighed a ton?—and planted his hands against his burning face to reassure himself. His last memory was definitely that of his class, because if he were near the Dark Lord, he would not have been able to move. He had blocked it enough times to know the difference.

Suddenly he felt something warm press against his shoulders, and his muscles twitched reflexively. He knew right away that they were hands, soft and comforting, without the slightest bit of hostility. The touch changed to a gentle, nearly unnoticeable friction.

"Severus?" said a voice. "Don't worry. Everything's okay now."

Madame Pomfrey?

"I turned the light above your bed in the other direction. You can try to open your eyes now."

The Potions master didn't move, feeling inexplicably embarrassed, and wished that the Hogwarts nurse thought him still asleep. It appeared to him that his reaction wasn't entirely thought through, but he didn't have a way to change it.

"Oh! I really thought that you were going to wake up this time. Merlin! It's been too long…I'm starting to worry, here."

Oh. If Madame Pomfrey was worrying about him, then meant that he must have been in a really bad state, and that made things better. He decided to slowly open his eyes, noting with relief that he was no longer bothered by the light that was floating above his bed. He stirred slightly, and the hands on his shoulders stopped moving before quickly removing themselves.

"Severus?"

Opening his eyes some more, he didn't have to take more than a second to notice that he was in the Hogwarts infirmary. He turned his head a bit and saw that it wasn't Madame Pomfrey but one of her assistants seated in a chair nearby. The worry that was apparent on her face had overtaken the comfort.

"Who…?" said Snape in a raucous voice.

"Severus."

He raised a brow questioningly, intent on finding out more but before he could say anything she asked him:

"How do you feel?"

Before replying, he remarked the pain in his head, his aversion to the light, and thus a brief feeling of nausea fluttered through his heart. He responded:

"As if I had been drinking and that I'm too old for this sort of thing…"

"I imagine. But don't be too hard on yourself! You're in the primetime of your life, my dear Severus."

"What happened?"

"Well, there was a deflagration during one of your classes. We don't know exactly what happened just yet but one of the cauldrons you were preparing exploded. You got into the mindset of protecting the students before sending them outside of your class…and then you took the explosion and were injured."

It was strange. He didn't remember anything at all! Had he made an error during his preparation? Impossible! He never made those. One of those snotty-nosed little brats must have put something in it while it…

"None of your students were injured. You were extremely brave. You're a hero! I—"

"Miss Aymard!" Madam Pomfrey cut in, sounding irritated. She made the poor young girl jump. "I had asked you expressly to alert me the minute Snape woke up. It's standard procedure, you know it."

It was rare to see Pomfrey so irritated and he watched the young girl fidgeted in her chair, avoiding crossing the stern look of the head nurse. She didn't get up, though. Severus' head didn't really appreciate the volume of her voice; he was under the belief that everything resonated inside, and he failed to jump in surprise when Pomfrey nearly attacked her poor assistant in order to put her back on the sidelines.

"I…I'm…going to see the little girl who fell from her brush this morning."

"She's over there. Go do it, then," Pomfrey replied in a cold tone. Icy, even.

_What's going on ?_

Perplexed, Snape raised his head, but it was pushed back by a firm hand on his pillow.

"You know," she continued in the same tone, "you would do well to also clean and arrange the reserve. That'll keep you occupied for a few hours."

The Potions master wasn't an expert when it came to the way Pomfrey spoke to her helpers, but it appeared to him that she had never used such an icy tone. Usually, she was patient and of a rather exemplary gentleness that she showed to every one of her patients, or to the persons that came in. But that…

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that she didn't seem to stop being fidgety around him: fluffing up his pillow; continuing to rub his chest with a cloth; asking him if everything was to his convenience. He noticed her round cheeks were slightly pink, and something intrigued him.

"Tell me, how long have I been in here? Let me guess: a month? A year? Longer? I'm anguished? Or is it something else? Don't tell me that the Boy Who Lived came to visit me?"

"My dear friend, what are you saying?" said Pomfrey, running a hand through his jet-black hair.

Hang on a moment. They smelled much like the wild lilies of the valley. The wild lilies of the valley?

At that moment, Severus knew that something wasn't right. Never had Madame Pomfrey involved herself in the personal life of her patients, and she wasn't going to do that now.

He blinked eyes stupidly while Pomfrey continued to smooth its hair, and then started to caress the side of his face, going down slowly towards his neck as if she was taking his pulse. The only problem was that he knew the procedure well, i.e. he was placed under magic control and something inside of him warned him that this wasn't right.

He felt like an animal taken to a trap and he didn't like that.

"I think that I can go back to the dungeons now," he barked. "I'm fine!"

"Severus," Pomfrey murmured, moving closer to him, "the tests that you underwent were normal, but there's just a little thing that bothers me and I'd prefer it if you stayed in the infirmary tonight."

Oh no ! He surely wasn't going to stay there! Staying meant that he was in a much more dangerous area, if he interpreted the signs well enough. It was worse to be put under _Crucio_ or to jump into a volcano. He wasn't going to sit here and be molested by this old bat and not do anything!

"But you said that everything was all right!"

"That's true, but I would prefer it if I could keep an eye on you for a bit longer."

Apparently not. His headache had become the least of his worries right now. His biggest concern was to avoid those curious fingers that were going all over the place on his body. Ugh. He had never felt so humiliated in his life!

After a few twists and turns he found himself on the other side of the bed, still facing Pomfrey. Rectifying himself, he had noticed that he was showing the behavior that one gave to patients in hospitals, and he didn't dare imagine the look she would give if she saw his bare back, or even his butt.

Merlin's beard! He was really going to be sick if this nonsense continued.

No. He was exaggerating. Madame Pomfrey wasn't like that. Maybe he wasn't well? Who knew what the potion had done to him? Without a doubt, hallucinations had to be one of the symptoms of this unfortunate accident.

But he couldn't prevent himself from shuddering in spite of everything, not with the threat that her hands represented.

"Madame Pomfrey…oh, is he awake?"

Saved by Dumbledore!

"How do you feel, my little Severus?" the Headmaster of Hogwarts asked.

"He surely tell you that he's find but I have my doubts."

Oh no! Not again ! He needed to make Dumbledore understand that he was fine, before she could say something that would make him have to stay in the infirmary another night. He couldn't handle it!

A daring hand on his thigh interrupted his thoughts, and he felt a wave of panic flush over him. It was true that it had been a long time since he had practiced playing the game of seduction in any form, but he couldn't be mistaken. Pomfrey wanted to have her way with him. Right here and now, and in public nonetheless. In front of Albus Dumbledore!

He repressed the feelings of despair in his throat. But his efforts were disturbed by the intrepid nearly caressing his illustrious Snape family jewels.

Who knew how long he had been lying there at her mercy? He became pale as a sheet, and then red as a tomato, at the thought.

"You see?" Pomfrey said, removing her hand and placing it on the center of the bed. Snape awaited another assault but luckily, it didn't come. "He's still weak. I'd like to keep him here a bit longer and limit his number of visitors."

"Let's see, Poppy…this boy appears quite healthy to me!"

Surprised, Severus looked at Dumbledore who, he noted, had a bit of color in his cheeks.

"You know, I find that he's quite well. I haven't seen him like this in a long time. He looks well rested, full of energy! Now, I'd like you to release him immediately so that I can take him to my office so that he can tell me what happened this morning."

Relieved, Snape laid back down and said, "You see? You're the only one who thinks I'm still ill."

Pomfrey appeared quite irritated, hesitating before turning herself toward the Headmaster in a very stiff way. He could see that her look had changed completely. He was surprised to see her warm and friendly eyes transform into a look of which a cold predator had.

Oh no.

"All right, Albus. But only if Severus really wishes."

Turning herself in his direction, she leaned forward and placed a gentle hand upon his face, while her facial expression relaxed into a smile. She murmured to him: "Don't go too far, Severus. I'm counting on you. If not…"

What in the devil was going on here?

The Potions Master watched Madam Pomfrey move away in a manner similar to a rolling gait, giving Dumbledore a dark look. She didn't walk like that normally…her backside moved from side to side in a sensual manner. He had escaped it!

Or maybe not! Ugh. He didn't know for sure if she had profited from his unconsciousness. And if that were the case, and he remembered, he would make himself suffer from the same sort of memory loss of that imbecile Lockhart, if only so he would forget this horrible moment for the rest of his life. It was humiliating. Shameful. Perverse and without an equal. And humiliating! …He was being repetitive, wasn't he?

"Thank you, Albus," Severus said, exhaling sharply.

"It's nothing my boy," Dumbledore whispered close to Severus' ear.

He was so close to him that he started some. He hadn't been paying attention to his relief. The old wizard had taken Pomfrey's place, and he tightened his hand on Severus' shoulder sympathetically. Then he tapped the spot before rubbing it gently.

"Nothing at all," he replied in a more profound voice.

He caressed his shoulder! He caressed his shoulder! And he hadn't done it in the manner of a father or a friend. This wasn't possible. Albus would never dare to have such a misplaced gesture…right?

Not wanting to believe it at all, Severus decided to take the bull by the horns and shot his glance in Dumbledore's direction.

It faded when he noticed that their faces weren't but a few centimeters apart. But the final blow had been struck almost violently when he noticed the small glare of lubricity in Dumbledore's pupils.

_I'm dreaming!_ Severus told himself. _Dumbledore has a lubricous look in his eyes…_

And that glare intensified so much that he didn't know where to put himself. Where was the savior when one needed him, hmm?

The hand on his shoulder moved and threaded under the nightshirt. He shuddered violently at the contact of their skin and recoiled while nausea invaded his insides.

The old coot wouldn't dare!

"Albus?" stuttered Snape.

He knew he was going to weaken if the old crouton continued to touch him like that!

"Severus," Dumbledore murmured excitedly with a small half smile, his wrinkled lips approaching dangerously close to Snape's. "Don't play the startled virgin…"

_NOOOOOO!_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Wolf, where are you? What are you doing?

**Disclaimer:** The work « Harry Potter », along with all of the characters and terms (magical or other) of this universe are the exclusive property of JK Rowling. I don't earn any money. I'm only having fun!

**A/N**: I couldn't resist! My Severus is in pain. Again! TT But it's a real joy for me to put him in such situations…Harry will come soon, so don't worry! ;P

I took the time to translate this one but I hope with the help and the correction of my dearest beta TentainoKonton that the story will be understandable and that there are no mistakes, and if there are, that they are just little ones, so please be gentle. English is not my native language!

**A/N2**: You must know now that I only can answer to your reviews with the "reply button" so **Angel, fragonknight01, janey, ROTF, Kelly, 99PENDRAGON99**, thanks for your lovely reviews! But please continue to check on me and let me know if you like this new chapter! TT

Thanks to all of youuuuuuuuuuuuu!

And now the story!

**Chapter 2 : Wolf, where are you? What are you doing?**

« Water! » he said loudly.

Dumbledore jumped and moved aside but didn't let go of his steady and insidious hold on the poor Potions Master's body.

In fact the thumb of his other hand – the one staying on his shoulder near his neck and not the one on his chest – was doing a slow backwards and forwards motion, trying to slide in and go where his twin was.

_Oh, Merlin! Shit, shit.Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt!_

Frantically Severus repeated:

« I would like to have some water Albus. »

« Pomfrey didn't bring you any?"

« No. »

With a miserable look Severus blinked at the headmaster.

The headmaster appeared to be annoyed and vexed at the same time about Madame Pomfrey. She didn't think to quench his dear and tender favorite's thirst.

"What do I need to NOT do?" thought the exasperated professor. "Play their game! It's this or to go through an even tougher time."

An idea popped into his mind.

He was going to say slanderous remarks but he didn't give a damn! It was for his own good. Who would have believed that one day he was going to defend his virtue at all costs? Nobody wanted some before!

All the means were good to move him away so that he could find a dress, trousers--that I still know--, without being afraid to be touched sexually by the old wreck!

By Merlin! To associate Dumbledore and sex in the same sentence should be illegal!

"No, she didn't give any, Sir, in spite of the fact that I was unconscious a good amount of time. Moreover that I had a dry throat…"

With a growl, the Headmaster slackened his perverse vice and headed with a small, sharp step towards the place where Madame Pomfrey had retired. He left behind him a considerable amount of not very praising words towards her, among which included 'the old hag' and 'unacceptable'.

'_Apparently, chivalry isn't dead_,' he thought, grimacing.

The moment after, however, he had a renewed sense of conscience considering he had assembled them against one another in order to leave intact - his butt would remain an eternal grace to him, let us not forget it! - So, he pushed this moment of weakness in a dark recess of his mind and devoted himself completely to his newfound freedom.

Balancing the sheet behind him, he sat down and swiveled at the edge of the bed where he finally put his bare feet on the ground. Severus glanced around. He sought something that he could put to use in order to help him leave this hellhole. Usually, a charitable soul was kind enough to place dresses at the ready for those who did not remain a long time in the hospital wing and were able to happily return to their dormitories that same day.

Of course, considering how the day had started, he did not find that which he sought, and he cursed his misfortune. What's more, the night shirt he was wearing was also too short; he angrily tugged on the cloth so that it would cover his behind and his legs. He could not have any more fabric, as the bed was magically controlled in order to keep the covers from falling to the ground. So, the patients were always surrounded by a cordial and protective cocoon that kept them comfy.

_It might as well be like a vein!_

"Severus, I brought water and things for you to change into."

Bloody hell! What kind of idiot was he to think of turning his back on Dumbledore and Pomfrey?

His shoulders subsided heavily and he exhaled in a chopped way. His body stiffened with fear when the Headmaster made his way around the bed and placed himself just beside Severus.

A puff of air struck his arms when Dumbledore abruptly dropped a heap of clothing close to him on the mattress. He stretched unceremoniously into his personal space to put a plastic glass filled with water on the small night table next to the bed.

Severus kept his breathing under control, wishing that Dumbledore would hurry and finish as fast as possible. Sadly, he had to endure the vicious torment of the old fossil's chest pressed against his face.

When he moved back, his task finally seemed complete. He staggered as if he had lost balance and fell upon the potions' master: A hand came to rest on his right shoulder, the other on his thigh.

Severus moved back abruptly while squeaking like a young pup and instinctively tried to be released from this libidinous influence.

Dumbledore released him hastily and stood up straight while rubbing the palm of his hands against his dark lilac dress before crossing his arms over his chest.

He cast a furtive glance towards the Headmaster and saw suspicious reddening appear in his cheeks. He also noted the frantic yo-yo motion that his Adam's apple made. These two signs meant only one thing to him even if this one was contained: lust!

"Sorry," a husky voice murmured. "I slipped".

'_Of course! And me I am the great Merlin!'_ he thought sarcastically.

However, he shook his head while swallowing because after all, the best means of leaving was the exit. But before carrying out this beautiful dream, he was going to have to ignore all the immoral insinuations of Dumbledore and Pomfrey. Yes, that's it! To do that…thus he could quietly return to his good old dungeons and to finally relax with a good drink. He was seeing himself there already!

"Thank you for the water, Albus".

"You're welcome, my little Severus. Let know to me if you need something else".

Again, Severus stupidly shook his head, not knowing how to answer. He could hear the tick-tock of the clock that was at the other end of the infirmary; so much the silence that followed became heavy and awkward.

He took the water glass, pressed the edge against his dry lips and swallowed its contents in three mouthfuls. He did not expect it to be so cold when it fell into his poor empty stomach and he coughed.

Soon after, Dumbledore approached him, rubbing his back from top to bottom, to perhaps calm him but he could not think in these terms anymore. For now, any contact on his part evoked for him a sexual contact.

Brrrrrrr. To think of the old wreck as a sexual being was beyond his purview! However, the evidence was there! A shiver of dislike traveled throughout his body. It was not that he rejected the sex, far from that. But with Dumbledore...? He felt himself weaken and he stirred barely to the left and the right to avoid the burning hand on his back.

'_I cannot keep this up any more! This will give me an aneurysm! I've GOT to get out of here, and QUICKLY!'_

"Thank you, but that will be fine for now, Albus".

While saying these words, he felt his own cheeks heat up, and he I knew /I that he was blushing, something that usually never happened. He was almost there. He also realized that he could not look at the headmaster in the eye – was it shame perhaps? - So he fidgeted with the pile of clothing beside him.

« I will change now ».

He waited, hoping that Dumbledore got what he meant by that.

Dumbledore didn't move at first, but then he took the first piece of clothing atop the pile and moved toward Severus, saying:

"You are still weak. Let me help you, Severus".

"Ah, no! I'll be fine, I... I assure you", Snape squeaked, taking his black boxers from the old pervert's…uh... Albus' hands.

"Everything all right in here?" cut in Madame Pomfrey with an icy voice.

He started again, getting the impression that he was wedged on all the sides.

'_I must leave… I must leave this room as soon as possible. I just can't hold back. No, I cannot! If I don't want to go crazy I must leave, and QUICKLY! '_

Moving back a step so as to better see the enemy, Dumbledore appeared surrounded by an aura of irritability. He knew deep inside that he and Pomfrey would be shouting at each other. Because of him, Snape! It was just too weird for words.

"Everything's I well /I , Madame Pomfrey", growled Dumbledore. "Severus was going to get dressed and then join me in my office to tell me the events that took place this morning. Perhaps he will remember some of the details as to the moment when the explosion took place..."

'_Oh, no! No! No! Not that! If he believes that I will let him have me sexually and voluntarily, alone in his office, he's lost it!'_

Surely not! Not when the old disgusting person looked at him as if he were his favorite dessert! Sick!

Trying to connect the few brain cells that had not been fried under the effect of so many emotions at once, he thought of his situation while discreetly slipping on his undergarment (a light black robe) under the sheet. That wouldn't do. All the events since his waking were really unclear. Did these strange behaviors only affect the infirmary or all of Hogwarts? Was there a curse in the air?

No, that didn't make any sense at all. He himself was breathing the same thing as the other people in the room and he proved to be completely normal. He himself did not want to jump everyone's bones!

Well, that was only partly true.

There I was /I a person but he was sensible enough to know that this one would never be interested in him...

He raised a hand to his face, feeling his headache returning quickly and his stomach tying itself in a knot. He should have been used to this by now. After all these years…

"I am not convinced that what you want is the best for him," Madame Pomfrey retorted. "Severus needs to recover and rest, and the infirmary is the best place for that."

His beating temples did not leave any respite to each word said to him and he felt his skull ready to explode. As if he had taken part in a drinking session. The drink?

He stood up straight and threw a suspicious glance at the glass of water. What if there was something inside, something in the water that made people completely sick? And made them act in a very immoral way? That would throw off the very reputation of Hogwarts!

Without more any hesitation, he took the glass and rose. Even not two seconds later, he felt something warm and firm against his covered buttocks. Thank God for the robe.

With a sharp gesture, he was turned around and found himself face to face with Dumbledore, whose blue eyes shone with an intense gleam; they gave a look that seemed to say: I would have you my dearest little Severus! It's only a question of time!

The Potions' Master squeaked a bit and stumbled backward. The vicious old man got him again! He had touched him! TOUCHED! Was he Kali, or what? He had hands everywhere!

'_No. Don't think about that!'_

« It seemed to me that you lost your balance," Dumbledore explained naturally. "You are well, my little Severus?"

« Yes, very well. »

'_An excuse, an excuse... Find an excuse, damn it!' _

"I...uh...in fact, Albus, I would like to go to the bathroom. And then I must deal with something. I'll join you in your office afterwards. Does that sound all right? »

The Headmaster appeared satisfied and he cast a victorious glance to Madame Pomfrey while shaking his head.

Severus didn't have to say it twice, and with the glass in hand, he shot out of there without a look behind him, black robes flying.

He knew where he could find the answers that he hopelessly sought after since his awakening and that place was his room.

Reassured, he ran–no, flew--through the corridors of the school like a young youth.

He realized a little while after, however, that he was completely an idiot!

He would have to check that there was nobody in his lab before entering there!

His back flattened against the wall, like a frightened hind, Severus cast a nervous glance towards the person who approached him with cat-like movements, cursing his stupidity.

What a bother! How was one supposed to think properly when one was being sexually badgered on all sides? Never had he felt like he was in such a perilous situation while working for the Order of the Phoenix, or even Voldemort!

His brain had given up. He was in total panic! He was completely blind and was thrown thus into the mouth of the wolf, so to speak. A very short flash of clarity confirmed something to him, however: it was not the water! The person opposite him did not live in Hogwarts…

By the beard of Merlin! It was necessary for him to pay attention to the small details; otherwise the carrots would be cooked! He was paying for it now. He really I was /I an imbecile. And why hadn't he been able to change first at least, hmm? The thin robe that he wore wasn't going to protect him from this...this animal!

Unconsciously he realized that his body relaxed a little. He did not want to acknowledge it since the incident, but he had fancied him for a while when he was young and he almost wished to be devoured raw. He had fantasized about this, only to have it actually happen some twenty years later…

'_Noooo! Stop thinking about this kind of thing! It's not him whom you like now. And besides, you must think of saving your arse at all costs!'_

Yes, but... he had such magnetism! He was so...hypnotic. By Merlin, he was so tempting!

He couldn't let his hormones control him! It was illogical!

Rooted to the spot, his heart beating wildly, Severus could only stare into the strangely bronze eyes opposite him, feeling them plunge into his soul.

But…what was he doing? He... he was...sniffing him?

« Mmmm, Severus, you smell good…like the wild lily of the valley. Don't worry," whispered the hot voice of his 'attacker'. "I will deal with you."

He rested his forearms on each side of the dark head of the Potions Master and flattened his hard stomach against his, wedging him against the icy wall completely.

"I will do you no harm. I will be tender with you..."

And with these words, Remus Lupin passionately devoured Severus' mouth...

'_NOOOOOO ! NOT AGAAAIIIIIINNNN !'_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N3**: For the people who don't know who is Kali, (I'm talking about her in this chapter) she is a Hindu goddess. I tried several times to upload my chapter with the link website where you can found information and picture about her but it didn't work…

"In most early representations, skulls, cemeteries, and blood are associated with her worship. She is black, naked and emaciated. Her face is azure, streaked with yellow, her glance is ferocious; her disheveled and bristly hair is usually shown splayed and spread like the tail of a peacock and sometimes braided with green serpents. She wears a long necklace (descending almost to her knees) of human skulls or intestines. She may be shown wearing a girdle of severed arms. Children's corpses as earrings (likeliest representing natural infant mortality and childhood mortality from causes such as disease), and cobras as bracelets or garlands add to her terrifying adornments. Her purple lips are often shown streaming with blood; her tusk-like teeth descend over her lower lip; and her tongue lolls out. She is often shown standing on the inert form of her consort, Shiva. When portrayed in sexual union with him, she straddles his prone body, showing her domination and breaking from traditional gender roles. She is sometimes accompanied by she-demons. In certain representations, her four arms hold weapons or the severed head of a demon, while also making the 'peace' and 'boon-giving' gestures: these symbolize both her creative and her destructive power, for in some traditions Kali personifies the ambivalence of deity, which manifests itself, according to much of Indian tradition, in the unceasing cycle of life and death, creation and destruction."


	3. Run, Forrest! Run!

**Disclaimer:** The work « Harry Potter », along with all of the characters and terms (magical or other) of this universe are the exclusive property of JK Rowling. I don't earn any money. I'm only having fun!

**A/N: **Well, I still thank everyone for all these reviews! My poor small heart does not go back from there either, but it is happy with such an amount of attention! the moment that everyone waited for so badly is finally here: Zorro arrived! That is to say, the splendid and courageous Harry Potter!

I'm not saying any more, just read… èé

**A/N2:** I would like to thanks all the reviewers and I don't forget Paula, Mariana and Abyss! (you don't have a "reply" button soooo) --

**Chapter 3 : Run Forrest ! Run ! **

His body felt disconnected, just like his brilliant brain.

Why hadn't he taken time to pass by his rooms?

Nobody, however, was up at this hour in the corridors of Hogwarts! The students were all in their dormitories, preparing to fall into dreamland.

Now, it was too late...

While Lupin tried to half-open his tightened lips with his hot and raspy tongue, Snape remembered that the ex-teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts was in his laboratory because he had given him an appointment!

'_By the beard of Merlin! The potion! The POTION! '_

The new full moon was arriving soon and he had sent an owl to Lupin to let him know that his wolf's bane potion was ready! He was really below all today! A perfect imbecile!

He felt his cheeks reddening when the hips of the werewolf brushed gingerly against his groin. Despite himself, a part of his body reacted and he didn't know where to put himself or what to do.

Well…what? You believe that one made such advances on him daily? So shameless? And…so sexual!

The last word was banished from his vocabulary since he had so many "applicants" since his very tender youth! To say the least, that is!

Oh, it wasn't necessary to dream. His love life and even his sexual one resembled the Sahara desert!

Then why this part of his anatomy precisely disconnected also? WHY?

He shook all over and, seeing himself so vulnerable, he released the glass of water he held with his hand.

The animal let out a deep laugh that sounded like a satisfied growl, and Snape realized that this…this beast was smiling against his mouth!

What was wrong with him? Here he had a superb male specimen rubbing sensually against him and his only thought was to run away! He was in a situation that went beyond human comprehension. What irony!

A few years ago, yes, he would have perhaps taken the risk to answer these...bestial desires. Now, this part of his body had betrayed him in just a few seconds…but he would remain faithful to his heart.

Who would have believed it, anyway? Even if there was no hope that this love was reciprocal, he clung to this soft thought.

He tried to get himself in order so that he could make his brain function, all the while trying to wriggle awkwardly so as to escape the pressure of the more than sulfurous Lupin.

It wasn't the water, then, how the animal in heat came from the outside of Hogwarts. This would be...

"Mmm, Severus…" murmured Remus, a soft and tempting voice cutting his thoughts short, "don't worry. I will not hurt you. You will like it..."

LIKE IT? Like what? No! It was better not to know! Who did he think he was!

AAAAAAAHHHHHH! Was that a hand sneaking underneath his robe?

"Lupin! Let me go!" asked the Potions Master, a nearly firm voice trying to push back this wandering hand far, faaaar away from his famous family jewels down below.

"Severus, go on, be a devil and let yourself go. You will not regret it. I'll be gentle! You will feel only pleasure," whispered the beast with a cajoling tone, pressing himself against Severus even more, threading an insistent knee between his disobedient thighs.

'_Yeah! That's it! Do you take me as Little Red Riding Hood, or what? You'll see! I will... '_

'_Eh ? '_

And there, the shock!

Oh. Oh, Merlin, he really WAS an imbecile!

Lupin had grabbed Snape's butt and touched them lovingly while he licked his neck.

Did he take him for a piece of meat, or what?

"Oooh, Severus darling! Who would have believed that under these austere wizard robes, you hid such a fine arse? Mmm, quite firm and muscular..."

The bronze eyes fixed upon him without a blink, vibrated with an animalistic desire so strong that Snape believed was going to faint like a little girl.

"I wonder if you're hiding anything else..." he whispered in a greedy tone.

But…he licked his lips over it, the bastard!

His poor little heart could not take much more! It was beyond its limits! He couldn't take anymore! Ashamed, he felt something forming in his throat while his eyes began to prick him a bit. He was not going to cry now! Snapes did NOT cry!

And they did NOT get sexually harassed!

What infamy!

A sudden urge caused him to tighten his muscles and he was released after a moment from the octopus-esque grip of Lupin. He briefly thought, in a flash of dark humor, that all his "applicants" must have had octopus DNA or of some other type of animal with tentacles because their hands were everywhere and anywhere as soon as they were put on him!

Finally free, he slipped very slowly along the cold wall, watching Lupin as he the wild beast who wanted his small body watched I him /I , as if he were facing a cobra on the verge of attacking. The slightest movement could prove fatal!

Especially fatal for his arse!

He'd never go back if that were to happen!

Remus looked at him head to toe with a lustful eye, delighted by the image that Severus was offering to him: the fine robe sticking to his body like a second skin, emphasizing each curve, each bulging muscle; the black hair that was usually so perfectly set up that now was quite rebellious; the slightly pink cheekbones where above, superb black eyes shone with a deep glare... and with a look of a tracked animal!

Thanks to his particular gifts, the werewolf felt the intoxicating scent being released from Snape's silky black locks, as well as the particular perfume of his skin. It wasn't at all unpleasant, compared to that which he had assumed.

He was filled up with all that, and more. His brain was saturated with all the exhilarating feelings emanating from Snape.

His head was spinning, making him even crazier with desire.

"Huh. Lupin, I just remembered that, um...Dumbledore wanted to see me immediately. There was small, uh… problem in my class this morning and he wants me to submit a detailed report to him of what took place. You know how Dumbledore is..."

He was surprised to see a light smile on the corner of the lips of his predator, not at all bothered by the fact that he was trying to run away. On the contrary, he seemed... delighted and excited: the dilated pupils, half open eyes, panting. He appeared to have been waiting for that.

Others than him would have been happy to succumb to such an offer, which promised such an amazing sense of nirvana, but his instinct shouted at him to flee. He must have been really sick!

"Dumbledore can wait," Lupin suggested with a libidinous look. "It won't take long."

Eh? What was he insinuating there?

Did he want just a quick shag and then go away quietly?

Damn! The only one who had a right to intimately touch his body was Harry, and only Harry! Well...in his dreams. Actually, the two of them hardly spoke to each other, to his great displeasure.

He pushed back his sad thoughts and returned to the problem at hand.

« I'm sorry, Lupin, but I must go. »

He took a few more steps towards the door, slowly.

"I have no need for what you offer to me," he added hastily. "The potion is in the cupboard on the wall behind you!"

And without waiting anymore, he moved away from the wall and threw himself at the door.

With lightning quick speed Lupin violently pushed Snape against the cold stones near the door through which he had just left. He couldn't do a thing. He was too strong!

His gasp was quickly choked by the mouth of his attacker, who slid an impatient tongue between his still-swollen lips from the kisses that he had received previously.

Severus tried to push him away but that did nothing but excite Lupin even more. He groaned, happy because of the resistance. He wrapped his arms around him in a possessive way. He had finally managed to get a good grip on his shoulders and he pushed him away before Lupin tried to suck his tonsils out!

His fingers sought the handle of the door but he bumped his elbow into it. He ignored the pain that went up along his arm and finally opened the door. It wasn't even half open before he snuck and began to run at top speed.

His life might have not been in danger, but his virtue was, and considerably!

He risked glancing behind him and saw Lupin' head leaning through the door frame.

"Severus, where are you going? I'm not done with you!" he shouted with a broad, hungry smile before roaring with laughter.

The Potions Master had had enough of it and took to his heels.

Once again.

It was better not to tempt the devil!

' _Run ! Run, run ! And do not STOP ! '_

There surely was a place where he could hide!

Pouring all of his energy into his legs, he started to run even more quickly while throwing a glance around him every few moments. If only…

Where could he go? Which way?

He was panicking so much that he didn't know where he was anymore. He saw an intersection in front of him, but he didn't know where to turn. Right or left? Which floor was he on? (It's grammatically correct to say 'on which floor was he?' but most English speakers would write it the way I put it)

Approaching the turning point, he decided to go to the right and managed to crash right into somebody.

And this somebody was Filch.

In less than a second he was reminded of all that he had been through since his awakening and he couldn't control his quavering voice.

« Sorry! » he stuttered at the caretaker before sinking in full speed.

"Pro... Professor S-snape," Filch said, stammering behind him.

Then he heard an admiring whistle and…

« Mmm, rawrrr ! »

Rawr ?

What was this lascivious growl?

He began to stumble when he realized that Filch had whistled at him - as one whistles at a beautiful girl – and what was more: he had growled !

His fear returned with full force; he still didn't understand what had happened at Hogwarts, and understood even less what had happened to its habitants. He was sure of one thing:

'_They are all degenerate and depraved!' _

He needed a safe place. No! Better than that. He needed to leave this crazy school!

Panting, he flattened himself against the wall that led to staircases, climbing up them almost four by four shortly afterward. He felt nauseous and his headache was returning. This was NOT a good sign!

He didn't dare go down again towards the dungeons. He was too afraid to come across Lupin…or even worse, Filch!

Who knew what the caretaker would do to him, he who had a sick affinity for chains and punishments of the past? BRRRRR!

He REALLY didn't need to be thinking about that !

It seemed more prudent to go upstairs. Finding himself in a corridor that he didn't recognize, he slowly began to quit running. Panting, he watched the doors—fortunately there were only three of them! He tried to find a solid one…One of them was armored!

He chose one of them randomly, considering that they all were identical, and opened it, only to close it quicker. He then flattened his back against the comforting wood and lowered his head against his chest, trying to gather whatever dignity and reason that he had left after all the trials that he had had to endure.

« Umm…Professor ? »

This voice! No. It couldn't be...? Was he finally safe, and…well, lucky in his misfortune? He probably would never acknowledge it vocally, but he felt relieved to have run into him.

After all, wasn't he the Boy Who Lived, the most powerful wizard of all time? Who other than he could save Snape from the hell he had sunk into?

It could have been worse! Imagine his pain if he had gone outside and met Hagrid on his way? Because undoubtedly, _it_ would have happened! Considering the bad luck that he had had since his awakening in the infirmary... How could he have protected himself against somebody of such size and weight as Hagrid, and without his wand? Said object should be in his rooms, knowing Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore...

He shivered wildly in fear.

He asked himself: wasn't Harry Potter going to react like the others, in the same strange way? Until now, that was what had been happening! If so, he couldn't extricate from this net... and he was too tired to fight. At least he would give up facing the person whom he loved the most in the world...

'_I can't do this any more. All these feelings are not for me. Let us stop it as soon as possible! I am tired of this escape without end! If Harry wants my body, then he can take it! My buttocks will survive and heal... '_

Eyes fixed on the ground spitefully, he answered:

« Mister Potter… »

He heard a crumpling, then the sound of steps approaching before he saw Harry's feet and the bottom of his robes.

Did he dare raise the head towards Harry? Would he see the same sexual desire shining in those beautiful green eyes?

« Professor Snape.. ?

He decided finally to take the bull by the horns. But he had never also felt like such a coward in his life. It was horrible.

He took a deep breath and raised his face to focus his hope-filled eyes towards the man who counted as more than anything to him...

**TBC**


	4. Zorro has arrived! And noooot rushiiing

Title : **Sexy Slytherin**

Author : **Sambre**

**Disclaimer:** The work « Harry Potter », along with all of the characters and terms (magical or other) of this universe are the exclusive property of JK Rowling. I don't earn any money. I'm only having fun!

**A/N: **Shame on me!! I know!! You can strike me after so many months of silence! TT (But not too much, if not I cannot write any more!)

Thank you very much for all your reviews!! 333

**Chapter 4:**** Zorro has arrived!! And noooot rushiiing !! The great Zorro!!**

« Professor Snape? »

By the tentacles of the giant squid!! He had fallen into Potter's office! At last, Professor Potter.

After having passed his examinations during his seventh year, in spite of the vicious and deadly attacks of Voldemort, Harry had followed intensive training as an Auror.

Unfortunately, the young man had quickly realized that a life of hunting and bloodshed was not appropriate for him. He had had enough fighting against the Death Eaters, who had slaughtered whole families for their causes--or rather, to satisfy the thirst of power of their "beloved" Master.

At the end of four long years, Harry took his courage with two hands and presented his candidature as a professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts for Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was enchanted and immediately give the job to the Boy-Who-Lived. Indeed, for almost three years, a temporary professor sent by the Ministry of Magic had occupied the place. Fortunately for the students, he was the opposite of Umbridge!

In short, Harry took the place and had brilliantly held it now for two years.

During these two years of torture, Severus Snape had never dared to speak a single word to Harry, lest it be out of decorum or of secret meetings for the Order.

And that killed him little by little.

And as a perfect spy he did not show it, of course!

Thus, in private, he dreamed of being able to touch the so soft and so tanned skin; to caress the black hair always so untamed, of planting a kiss on those so tantalizing and perfect lips.

The Potions Master squinted his eyelids with silent rage and tried to replace his rigid and severe mask he showed to the face of the world.

He needed to get a better hold on himself!

He was safe and had been lucky to fall on his Harry after all his mishaps.

Oh! He didn't recognize himself any more since his wake at the infirmary!!

As long as anyone can remember, one had never seen Severus Snape run away like this, let alone shout or squeal of terror like a damsel would!

It was inacceptable!

'_In any case, if anyone ever dares speaking of it, I will deny all of it completely! Who would believe such ineptitude? Yeah, Severus! DENY IT ALL!'_

Snape sent a glance to the side and saw that Professor Potter's office was agreeably well held.

'_Mmmm… A good point for him.'_

No dust anywhere, racks filled with books and objects of all kinds, a large carpet with Gryffindor's colors—just looking at it hurt his eyes in a way similar to looking directly into the sun—as well as idyllic landscape paintings that made the room feel warm, and one couldn't help but feel that this armada of comfort was accentuated by the two comfy armchairs in front of a burning fire.

He saw Harry's feet once again approaching and decided to answer with an almost normal voice, i.e. to the limit of the sarcasm and coldness.

« Good evening, Professor Potter."

"Professor? Are you ok? »

A certain apprehension surfaced, but when he raised his eyes towards the young man he only saw concern.

To his great surprise, he was frightened by it.

'_WHAT?! Doe__s that mean that I will not be jumped? I protest! And highly!! What infamy!! __I…' _

Severus remained stupefied.

No! It was not him who thought this? After having spent most of the time avoiding the saucy remarks, the wandering hands, the perverse touch of lustful old men, insane old women and of a wolf in his mating time, he wished that would Harry undergo to the same evil as the others!

'_Severus, you're nothing but egotistical!'_

Yes, but at least, somebody would have finally walked in the Siberian desert that was his sexual and love lives!! Damn!!

This wasn't going to be the time that he would experience the great shiver, and to his demise, he would have to reintroduce his right hand into his intimate life.

But so what! The Boy-Who-Lived had to be immune!! But not the old crouton!

Life was too unjust!!

Where had he heard this sentence?

He breathed deeply and sighed disappointedly.

In any case this kind of thing happened only to him. Why change the good customs, right?

He was almost weeping of despair…

"Did Madam Pomfrey let to you leave? I thought that she had to keep you in observation?" the Boy-Who-Lived naively continued.

Yeah, well there is observation and then there's "observation"! To undergo of the inquisitive hands of this… this predator! And he had been polite! We will see whether or not he can stay a long time in this indecent and lustful infirmary by having his family jewels under "observation"!!

He could not repress a shiver of horror at this thought.

« Professor Snape?" asked Harry, placing his hand lightly on his arm. "Why didn't you change? What's going on? »

Severus thought perhaps that he would not say anything to the young man with all the harassing he had undergone. An old proverb says that the ridiculous does not kill but there are limits with the decorum.

What a shame!!

He wrinkled his eyebrows when he realized that Potter was worried about him and that he had put a hand on him! They had never touched! Could this be a side effect of the madness that seemed to have seized every living person of Hogwarts? Being the Boy-Who-Lived, it was true that his Harry was much more resistant with the side effects of a spell or a potion…

Harry released his arm and Snape passed a disillusioned hand through his jet-black hair while sighing deeply. This simple action hurts him and he felt his headache return with full force. He rubbed his pained temples with the tips of his fingers and fixed his gaze on the young man.

He could finally thus realize how much his love had changed since school…

First height. The Potions Master was pleased to be taller than average, which enabled him to intimidate his interlocutors with a frightening ease. Now Harry reached his nose! And while kind of athletic and slimmer, the young man had gained muscle and was more compact than him! He knew that if Harry didn't look like a frail bird anymore, it was thanks to the intensive and very physical training of the Aurors. The fact that he was so often outside had given him beautiful golden skin, which emphasized the bursting green of his eyes hidden behind the usual pair of round glasses. His face was squarer, more male, while black and elegant wicks, a little too long perhaps, swept his honey cheeks and his tender neck…

A true beauty. In his eyes, anyways…

And inaccessible.

He returned from his daydreams.

« Mr. Potter, I come presently to announce to you that something strange is taking place in the centre of our dear school!"

The potions Master showed the door behind him and continued almost pompously:

« I've just come back from my laboratory, which as you know, is beside my office, and I met Lupin there! He… he was a little… huh… playful, if you know what I mean."

« I see," Harry answered quickly, raising dubitative eyebrows, trying to precisely see what Snape wanted to say. "I know that you do not like Remus but how exactly… he was… huh…playful?"

« It's true that he was not as…playful like that but he was acting strangely nevertheless. He basically threw himself at me, Potter, groaned Severus, and he was not the first! First there was this nurse - who thanks to Merlin could not go very far in her doubtful actions, then Pomfrey - who knows what she could do before I woke up! Then there was Dumbledore - who adopted a more than scandalous attitude toward me, and who is unworthy of being a famous leader of Hogwarts…Lupin - would this be the werewolves' mating season? And there in the corridors of our dear establishment, Filch made advances on me!! I'm telling you Potter, there are very strange things going on here!"

Mouth open with amazement, Harry felt shocked as soon as he had heard that this dear director, this example of virtue, had apparently thrown himself on Professor Snape with the intention of forcing him to undergo naughty things!

« Potter, you must help me to solve this mystery, or at least to give me asylum until everything returns to normal!"

« Al… Albus Dumbledore? »

"I know, it's difficult to believe it, but I swear to you that it's the truth! He gave me goosebumps, Potter!!" the Potions Master added miserably, wishing not to have said these words, seeing the Boy-Who-Lived becoming very red and trying to awkwardly repress the laughter which blocked his vocal cords!

Too late! He could not retract any more.

Then he continued in his diatribe, his cheeks turned pink by this dishonor, raising his arms toward the sky:

"And Madam Pomfrey? All these hours when I was unconscious… I think that she… I believe that she perhaps abused me."

« Professor! »

« What?! She could have! »

"No, she could not. I was there almost the whole time, professor. She did not raise a finger to you; that's just not professional!" Harry ensured, his face again taking a normal color.

Then the black eyebrows of the young professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts were wrinkled and his full lips were gripped as if he tried to take in all the information Snape had given him.

That was when a thought struck Severus.

Harry had remained at his side in the infirmary during his unconsciousness!!

He had taken care of him as a friend anxious for the health of one of close to him!

But then…?

Did that mean that His Harry had hidden feelings??

If he thought long and hard about it, the young man had not been cold at all toward him when he had appeared on the step of his door. On the contrary, he appeared concerned when with all his mishaps, and even seemed slightly worried. Would that mean something?

'_No, Severus, poor idiot! __Do not fool yourself like that!! Did you look at him? And you, did you look at you in a mirror lately? The Boy-who-lived can maybe in extreme cases have pity for you, perhaps even a little friendship, but he will never feel what you feel for him. NEVER will he look at you the way you look at him! __You're nothing but a dreamer and a moron…'_

With this demoralizing thought, he lowered his eyes to the ground, completely lost.

"Are you sure that you are feeling alright? Perhaps you should rest a little."

Yeah. Great. Fabulous.

He saw that Potter did not believe him.

Who could believe such a thing anyways?

After all, what kind of interest is there for Dumbledore, the personnel of the school or even a werewolf to run after the poor small body of Snape and with what aim?

Shaken by this lack of confidence, Severus opened his eyes wide towards Harry, ready to criticize him when he realized that his story could appear eccentric and absolutely fantastic for somebody who had not lived them.

Unfortunately, the only way to prove his good faith was to return to that infested sea of perverse sharks that was the corridors of Hogwarts.

When pigs flew, yes!!

He sighed deeply and raised his shoulders contemptuously.

« Very well," he spat with slight malice, completely giving up the idea of convincing Harry.

The only thought that snagged him was the hope to be very far away from these nuts people long enough, so that this anomaly would get rid of itself.

Sagging his shoulders, Severus shot a glance beyond Harry while gesturing toward one of the armchairs close to the hearth:

« Could I… would it disturb you, then, if I stayed in this room for a moment?"

Suddenly Harry appeared completely horrified and he lowered his eyes towards the ground, freaked out. That lasted only some seconds, and when he raised his head he showed remorse on his face.

"By the beard of Merlin! You _are_ serious! I am deeply sorry, Professor. Please, take a seat. Tell me everything from the very beginning."

Relieved, the Potions Master locked the door nevertheless - one could never be too careful - before going to sprawl in one of the marrowy armchairs, close to the heat of the fireplace. A quite thin compensation, you will say to me, of his vexations.

Then he retold everything. Not even the least sordid detail was left out as he attentively examined all the emotions that crossed the features of the young man.

The majority of them were perfectly expected and comprehensible, such as incredulity, the light amusement, the bewilderment, or the fact of being shocked. On occasion, he thought that he saw also some fugitive expressions such as fear and consternation with a point of fright. Of course, he could only suppose considering the Boy-who-lived regained a completely neutral face very quickly.

Perhaps he thought that Severus would not see it considering the speed to which this swirl of conflict emotions appeared, but the Potions Master was excellent in this specialty that was espionage, and his sharp-edged glance did not miss anything of this entire event, which he found to be extremely interesting. He did not speak a word and arrived at the end of his embarrassing… er… story.

« And whereas I had succeeded in escaping Lupin, I happened upon Filch a little later. Although I was only close to him for only a few seconds, he definitely showed signs of interest towards my person! I tell you, Potter, all that is disgusting! Revolting! »

"Did you notice anything else? For example, say, were they attracted towards each other, or was this only towards you?"

Snape placed a finger on his chin, pensive.

"Only towards me. Madam Pomfrey and Albus were very possessive, even."

« Mmm… Professor, have you considered the fact that it's perhaps _you_ who has a problem and not the inhabitants of Hogwarts? It's completely possible that something started from the explosion of your cauldron during your class this morning. A side effect perhaps that Madame Pomfrey's tests didn't note anything abnormal…"

"By Merlin! I hadn't thought of it! With all that's going on, I really didn't have the time to think of it. I didn't mishandle anything during my preparation if it's what you're insinuating, Potter!"

« Professor, no! I… »

"I've made this potion hundreds of times!" Severus cut Harry off. "Somebody had to have put something inside of it to ruin me, or to concrete an unpleasant joke!! Those nasty little brats!!"

Harry paled slightly, remembering the first few meetings with his hateful professor of potions.

« If I catch whoever made this poor attempt at being funny, he'll regret it!!" he whistled viciously.

"Um… professor?" The Boy-Who-Lived interrupted timidly.

« WHAT?! »

The young man jumped and worked up his courage before launching in a firm voice:

« First of all, you must rest…and you have to eat. It's better for you not to move from here for the moment. I will call Dobby so that he can look for clothing and food for you."

"Very well. I yield to your will for the moment," ceded Severus magnanimously.

He wasn't insane enough to walk around in the corridors or to be jumped above by somebody no matter what! He cared too much about his buttocks!!

« In this case, I will prepare my chambers to accommodate you while waiting to find a solution to your problem," said Harry while rising up from his armchair.

With these words, he disappeared in an adjacent room.

He couldn't believe his luck!!

He was going to stay with his Harry! In his place!!

He thought he was dying of joy, and had the impression that he was floating on a small cloud.

Perhaps he would even have the chance to see the young man's naked chest? Or even naked, period?

With this thought, Snape bit his lower lip with a small moan, feeling his body answering violently to his desire.

Due to his excitement, he did not hear the "pop" that announced the arrival of a house elf, and only became aware of it after a few moments, when something touched the bottom of his robe…or more precisely, his feet!

He broke out in a cold sweat and lowered his eyes towards the small beast that threaded his long nose under his dress!!

But??

This disgusting elf was sniffing his feet erotically!!

This was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"DOOBBYYYYYY!!" he howled, fixed on the spot before losing consciousness.

TBC


End file.
